A Whole New Life ,or, Yeah, OK, Forget Me!
by Eliqia Ricci
Summary: I don't have the slightest idea on what happened here that made my life here so dramatic! -Miku. I fell in love with Miku when I was young, she's back, but she doesn't remember me! And, she somehow fell into the arms of another guy! -Len. Clueless!Miku x Jealous!Len x Mischievous!Rinto/ MikuxLen in general.
1. Moving and Remembering

Woo! My first ever on Fanfiction! :D I know, it probably sucks, well, I'm sorry...Just beforehand...

A Whole New Life : Miku's POV

Yeah, OK, Forget Me! : Len's POV

(I was bored so I made the story like thaT instead of putting POVs. The POV might change during the story though. Like on top I'll put a diff. person's POV. Or there are more than one POV in on section. Just pointing that out!)

* * *

A Whole New Life

"What?! Can't you stay here? With US!?"

"I'm sorry, my father chose to move to Hokkaido for his new job, I'm sorry, I'm really really sorry."

"Aww I'm going to miss you soooo much!"

My friend, Haku, was panicking about how she was going to live without me. She has been my friend and even though known for her quiet, easily panicked beautiful girl, she's actually a tomboy, well, at times and she's very emotional. But that's not the point of this story, so moving on!

I was in the airport in Osaka with my parents and twin brother and, of course, Haku. "Miku!" My brother called out.

"Ah, sorry, I got to go...Bye Haku, I'll miss you to!" I ran towards my brother while waving goodbye to Haku.

I forced a (fail) smile, while Haku was letting out all her emotions.(_Yes, she was crying_.)

"Good luck, Miku."

We got down in the plane and I sat down inside the plane next to my brother and looked outside the window. To think I will soon be living somewhere else and going to a different school, meeting new people, I was honestly scared. Really scared!

I feel asleep on the plane as it flew out, and dreamt about something weird...

* * *

"Miku-chan! Miku-chan!" I looked to see where the voice was coming from and saw a little boy with blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes running towards me, calling my name. "Hi!" I played along just in case I knew him. I think I didn't, but he seemed to know me.

"Hey, look at this! Isn't it cool?!" He asked excitedly look at me handing me a rock. I gave him a blank face but then smiled at his cuteness. "What's wrong Miku-chan?" He asked examining my face.

I felt my face heat up and I covered it up. "...?" He gave me a questioning look, but he gave a soft laugh. "You really are cute!"

I started to blush even more. _(C-cute?! M-me?!_) He gave a little chuckle and held my hand. It startled me, so I gave a yelp and release his grip. He looked at me disappointedly and I felt sorry. But then light came everywhere, then black. Pitch dark black.

* * *

I opened my eyes, to see my brother sleeping on my shoulder in the plane. I looked out of the window and saw that the plane was about to land. Once the wheels landed on the floor roughly, he opened his eyes quickly and jumped a little. I laughed at his cuteness, even if he is older than me but a few minutes.

A little pink invaded his cheeks and he sat down back on the chair upright and pouted. I laughed at this too. "Wh-what are you laughing at!?" He screamed. Our mom shushed him.

"Nothing!" I said playfully.

"Liar!"

"I may be a liar, but at least I'm not a tsundere like youuuu!"

"W-wha!? Sh-shut up..." And his voice quieted.

After our little chit-chat, we all headed out of plane and to the new house by taxi.

"This is our new house! Hope you two like it!" My dad shouted proudly.

Oh, and I forgot to tell you, my brother's name is Mikuo, but mom's is Mai, and my dad is, Kuo. Yeah, now you can see how they named us!

Mai-a=Mi + Kuo-o=ku = Miku and same with my brother.

So, now you know my family!

* * *

Yeah, OK, Just Forget Me!

(_Man, what a pain._) I lay on my couch motionless with dead eyes. "A-are you okay?" My sister asked. She was my twin, yet she acted so much younger.

"Im fine, I'm just boooorrrrreed!" I yell out. "Oh, okay then..."

"Have you figured out anything about her?"

"Hm? Uhm, no. And that was a long time ago! Wy would you bring it up now?!"

She was talking about a girl that I played with a very very long time ago. She was my first love, but she left 2 weeks after we met. She didn't even say anything! Sh-she didn't say goodbye...But that was 11 years ago...so I ignore the feeling(_But I'm very bad at it_.).

"I brought it up because I heard you mumble in your sleep, her name and that she was cute."

I blushed immediately. "What?! I-I mumbled something like that in my sleep!?" She nodded. Well, it was true I had a dream about her... She was blushing all over the place like me right now. I gave her a rock to see. I actually carved her name in it, but she didn't answer or even look at it... That kind of broke my heart, but I ignored it...like usual.

Rin, my sis, gave me a concerned look. "Anyways, do you want to search her name online to find out where she lives now?"

"No thanks."

"Uhm, okay."

And silence surrounded us.

But inside, I actually wondered what that tealette was doing right now.

* * *

Maria: I know, it sucks...TTwTT

Alex(Friend of Mine): No it doesn't, it looks fine!

Maria: You never even read it!

Alex: I know, that's why I said, 'It LOOKS fine!'

Maria: You're not making me feel better! I'm hope they're aren't any mistakes, if there is, please tell me! I didn't bother to check it!

Kara(Other Friend): Why are you panicking? And are you crying!?

Maria: No! Just go away...TTwTT

Kara & Alex: ~(' 3')~

Maria: Uhuhuh... TTwTT I'm sorry if it is too short...Anyways, o-onto the next chapter!


	2. Past and Present

Maria: Pfft, man, this story is going too slow, so there might be like 20 Chapters or something, (Exargerating)

Rinto: When am I going to show up?

Maria: Shoon.

Len: Shoon? Whats that?

Miku: Haha, she's being lazy.

Mikuo: Go to the stupid story already!

Maria: It's not stupid! R-right?

A Whole New Life - Miku's POV, 1/2 Mikuo's POV

Yeah, OK, Forget Me! - Len's POV, 1/2 Rin's POV

* * *

Chapter 2

MikuxLen

A Whole New Life (Kind of)

"Did you know you used to live here Miku-chan?"

(Miku-chan...it reminds me if my very blurry dream...He called me that...)

"Miku?"

"Ah! S-sorry dad! Uhm no, I don't." I shrieked while answering his question, snapping back to reality. Dad frowned because of this. "S-sorry..." My voice trailed off and I looked to the ground shamefully.

Mikuo came in the from front door with a box in one hand, and flicked my forehead with his other hand.

"Ouch!"

"You space out too much!" He said strictly. Dad laughed and so did Mikuo, so I joined in on the laugh fest. "You're also really forgetful Miku!" Mom said joining us with about 3 boxes in hand. "Ah! Mom! That's too heavy for you to carry!" Mikuo ran to mom and took the boxes and put them in my new room.

Ugh, I feel guilty, it's my fault they had to carry the boxes themselves. "Uhm, mom, Mikuo, I'll help out, so mom, you can rest." I said, standing up.

"Okay then honey, but are you sure you can-"

"Yeah! I'm sure I can help put the boxes back." I interrupted her, walking outside. Mikuo walked outside questioning me. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing, I just thought mom shouldn't carry these heavy boxes when most of them are mine."

I laughed a bit and he shrugged. "Okay..."

"But, I can't tell something is wrong. What's wrong, I'm worried."

"I feel like everyone is always worried about me (Glare at Mikuo) and doing everything for me. It's like, I rely on everyone."

Mikuo gave a little chuckle and then said, "You used to never rely on anyone and only on one person."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You really don't remember _him_, do you?"

"Hmmmmm, no, sorry, I don't know this _him_, you need to be more descriptive." I joked, smiling.

"When we lived here, you had a boy-friend." He separated the word, but it made me blush.

"A b-boyfriend!?"

"No, I said boy-friend."

"Same thing!" I panicked. "Nuh uh." "Uh huh."

"You really do change your mood a lot. I just proved you wrong. First, you were happy, sad and anguished, then embarrassed in less than 10 minutes, not on purpose."

I just sat there pouting, but wondering who _he_ is. "Do you remember being close to death when you were young?" That peeped my interest. "What? No, tell me more!" Mikuo looked at me and smirked evilly, but at the same time softer.

"When you were born, you couldn't breath easily, I remember this since dad told me. You were sent to the operating room, for babies, and you were operated on. When we grew up, you were always quiet and bullied, but someone stayed with you. I can't tell you _his_ name, but, I could say that _he_ liked you. And you liked _him_. Until we had to move for dads job again, because he got fired from his now new job last time. So we moved, and you didn't get to meet _him_ or contact _him_ because we were late for the plane. When we got off, we took a train to the designated area of our new house, and the train crashed. We all survived, but you had a horrible injury to you head. We had injuries too, and we lost someone."

"What? Who!?"

"He was your cousin. Or our cousin. His name was Kaito Shion. Anyways, when you were recovered, you didn't remember anything except us and yourself. Nothing."

I stared at him because of the sudden news. "Heh, r-really?" My voice was shaking. I know it.

"Yep. Sorry to say, but, to make up for it, I'll tell you what _he_ looks like." I looked up innocently, "The guy I liked?"

"Haha, yeah." Mikuo smiled sweetly at me and opened his mouth. "He had bl-"

"What's taking so long?!" Dad yelled from inside the house, interrupting us. "Uh, s-sorry, dad we need you out here to help!" Mikuo made an excuse while I pouted because, now, I can't hear what that guy looks like.

Mikuo grinned at me and brought more boxes in. I helped too, of course!

* * *

Yeah, OK, Forget Me!

Miku was her name. She was kind and she was bullied. I was the only one who reached out to her and she relied on me. She was kind, pretty, careful, I don't see what's wrong with her for people to bully her! But a girl that liked me also bullied her, I wonder what in the world was wrong with her attitude!

"But, now I have a girlfriend..." I muttered unconsciously.

"Len, I know you have Neru, but she's kind of...ohh...I don't know...bossy?" Rin said carefully.

"Hmm." Is all I said. Rin pouted and then said, "I saw someone that looked like her when I walked in."

I flinched. "R-really!? What if she gets mad at me for dating another girl!? What if she ends up hating me!? I broke the stupid promise!" I freaked out, like, literally.

"Heh, woah, hold your horses. That might not even her!" (Rin: _But there was her twin with her.._.) Rin smiled weakly, but I bought it. I heaved a heavy sigh and then slumped into my room. It was about 9:56pm. "Oyasuminasai!" I yelled from my room. "Oyasumi..." Rin muttered smiling.

* * *

The Next Morning

The First Day Of School

Miku's POV (Kind Of)

"Yay! I can't wait to meet everybody!" I shrieked in the car. Mikuo spoke up coldly, "Would you stop cheering? It's annoying..." Then silence filled the car. "Sorry..." He said after a few minutes. (Mikuo: _It's just that I'm worried, what if those people who bullied you comes back and bullies you again?_)

I stepped out of the car with my brother and gained some stares. "U-uhm, hi! I'm Ha-" Mikuo covered my mouth before I could say anything! "Mmmph! Mmm!" So I played a trick on him. I grinned under his hand and licked his palm. "Ew! What in the world are you f*cking doing!?"

And we gained more stares... "Shhh! Mikuo, you're too loud!" I snickered. "Shut up!" He whispered. I walked into the school with a happy-go-lucky attitude with Mikuo being the opposite. He hated this. "Mikuo, it's my turn to ask what's wrong, so, what's wrong? Aren't you excited for the first day of school!?"

"I'm not."

"C'mon! You'll think it's fun!"

"I won't."

"You want to stay with me going everywhere then?"

"I don't!"

"Okay, then show at least some excitement." Mikuo gave me a, 'Really-you-want-me-to-be-excited?' Look and I laughed. He took a deep breath and burst out in a fit of laughs. Then stopped right away.

"Done."

I laughed and then said, "Okay," with laughs. Everyone was staring at the newcomers, until a certain blonde stepped in. Everyone looked away and looked disgusted (_mostly the girls_), and it seemed pointed to me.

Mikuo become quiet. Not the, I-don't-care-quiet, the, I'm-going-to-kill-whoever-touches-my-sister, quiet.

I looked around in confusion until I heard a high squeaky voice. "Lenny!"

"Miku?" The boy muttered, staring at me. A girl with blonde hair that's tied to the side and looks a bit like me, shrieked, jumping into his arms. It made me feel uncomfortable and I made a mean face. The boy noticed and looked away like he was disappointed. Then I felt bad...(_Do I know him?_)

* * *

The, IDK, 54th Day Of School

Yeah, OK, Forget Me!

Len's POV

_(W-was that Miku?_) I stared at her and unconsciously muttering her name before Neru jumped on me. She made a mean face and looked away. (_I guess it's not her, she would never do that to me...Right?_) So I looked away, a little disappointed.

Then I noticed a boy that looked like her. It's either Miku, or she split into two people, one a boy, the other a girl, or somehow in the world, there are two pairs of twins that all look exactly the same, so, it might be quadruplets!? So, either way, it has to be someone in the Hatsune family! Man, I gotta calm down...I'm panicking inside...

Then a hoarse interrupted us. "Everyone, get back to class! The two newcomers, come to the office!"

* * *

Miku's POV

Mikuo and I both stiffened at the voice and straightened yelling, "H-hai!"

Some people laughed and we ran to the so-called, office.

* * *

Maria: Sorry if its short...and if it has mistakes...and if it sucks...(I italicized(whatever that is) when Len was mentioned in Miku's and Mikuo's chit-chat. Haha, and Oyasuminasai and Oyasumi means "Good Night" in romaji. Hai mean "Yes!" Of course.)

Miku: Heheh, please review...

Len: Onto the next chapter!


	3. Drama Academy

I decided to upload since I haven't uploaded in a long time. This is winging it since I'm writing as I go. Sorry if its bad just yeah...

* * *

A Whole New Life

Mikuo's POV

I walked into the office with my twin to meet face to face with Mrs. Meiko, our so called, teacher.

"Hello, I will be your new teacher! I see you have got the uniforms we sent you!"

"Haha, yep!" Miku said cheerfully. I glared at her for a moment. For just a moment, so no one noticed. "Okay, well, follow me to your new class please!" She said dragging us to the said room.

Miku and I were behind her and as we walked, a boy with blonde hair walked in our direction, like he didn't notice us. He had 2 white clips in his hair, and he looked a little familiar, but it's impossible for Rin to have a boy version of herself right? Haha, right!?

He bumped into Miku, and said, "Ah, sumimasen (Excuse Me)." Miku smiled and said it was okay and he walked passed us. He looked back at us, a little did Miku know, his lips curled up into a smile, and he turned back. I watched him from the corner of my eyes. Just kidding, Miku had her make-up out and I looked from the mirror. Miku probably didn't notice though.

Once we got into the classroom, all eyes we on us. I HATED it. Emphasis on hated. I knew almost all of them. About half of them were Miku's bullies. The rest were people I didn't know. Except one. Him.

"Hello! I'm Hatsune Miku! Nice to meet you!" Miku interrupted my thoughts as I tried to recollect myself and then I continued. "I'm Hatsune Mikuo, we came from Osaka and moved here after about 11 years." I was straightforward and calm. (Okay, I can handle this.)

"Oh, so you've been here or lived here before?" Mrs. Meiko asked. I nodded, Miku shrugged. That seemed like it caught Len's attention. (He kinda said Len's name!)

"Why would you shrug? Do you not know? Or are you just trying to act like you're cool? If you don't know, you're just being stupid! Aren't ya?!"

Miku took a step back from hurt and shock as the teacher yelled at Miku's biggest enemy, Akita Neru. She was the biggest bully ever! She tried to bully me, it worked only a little 'till I went Kung Fu on her and she ran away! *Determined Face*

Neru noticed me and stopped. I glared daggers at her.

Miku's POV

(Everyone's acting weird lately...I know I lived here before, but did someone hate me?) I pondered on and on about why would someone do that to me. (Did I do something wrong that I don't remember?) Questions were going through my head, until Mrs. Meiko snapped me back to reality.

"Miku!" She yelled.

"Ah! Y-yes?" I panicked and stiffened.

"Take the seat next to Len and Mikuo."

(Len... That sounds familiar...). Noticed Mikuo sitting at a window seat in the far back and I followed sitting next to him, with a familiar blonde with cerulean eyes next to me.

Mrs. Meiko taught us a lot of things we needed to know, and I followed everything she told me to do and I wrote down everything we needed to remember! I'm so proud of myself! But I couldn't help feeling like someone was staring at me the whole time. 2 people. One soft and caring, the other like death was about to get me.

Yeah, OK, Forget Me!

Len's POV

After Miku...now that I have confirmed that it was Miku, walked to her seat, I stared at her in disbelief as she makes her way to the seat next to mine. Neru has noticed and I know she is planning something. Something evil...

((I'm bored, I was going to stop it at that, but it's too short in my opinion, so, I'm combining Chapter 3 with Chapter 4! My writing style is going to be different now, with all the different POVs said, I'll put it like that! I just tried it this way, cause, well, I was bored(?) Yeah, I'm always bored...))

Miku's POV

After class, everyone went to lunch, and I was met with an unfortunate face. "Hey Miku!"

"Uhm, h-hey!" I played it off like I knew her, what if I did, but I didn't remember her? What will I do!? Wait, I told everyone my name, so I guess she just knows my name.

She had blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes, two white clips in her hair. Just like that one boy that bumped into me on the way here! Maybe they're twins? "D you remember me? I'm Rin!" She shreiked.

Great, that means I know her... "Y-yeah! Of course I remember you Rin!" I said carefully. "Great! C'mon! Lets have lunch together!"

"I-I can't." Rin looked at me weirdly. "Why not? We always used to eat lunch together!" I turned from her sight and said, "Because Mikuo needs me!" I ran towards my twin and put my arm around his shoulders. "No I don-" "Yes you do!" I interrupted him and pulled him away.

"What's wrong? You could've had the chance to talk to Rin-chan!" I shook my head. "No! I need to talk to you!"

I pulled him into an empty hallway (I don't know how it was possible) and we stood the staring at each other for a while.

Mikuo heaved a sigh and stood in a comfortable way and I knew what he was thinking, This is going to be a while.

"Well, this is about me forgetting about my past." I finally said. "Yeah?" I stood proudly and took a deep breath, then let it all out. "How come you never told me about the train wreck?! Why did you hide it from me until now?! Tell me about my past! What about my cousin?! And about that one boy! He still lives here right?! Where is he?!"

Mikuo paused, trying to get all my questions. "Let's see, because you were really happy to be in Osaka with us, and you said you couldn't wait to meet new people. You knew you lived somewhere else, but you didn't know where or did you care. So you probably forgot about that along the way. You said you loved it there so we didn't tell you about your past to ruin the moment. We hid it because you were always weak and soft hearted, and since we had to move back here, we just had to tell you. Or I just had to tell you. I already told you all the things you need to know, it's now your path. Your cousin is dead, I'll tell you I the rest another time. ' That boy ' is in our class, you find him out. He has blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes. Yes, he still lives here, I answered it all. Happy?"

I blinked a few times letting the answers sink in. "Ok...so my...first love...is in my class?" I said weakly. Mikuo perked up and looked annoyed. "IS THAT THE ONLY THING YOU GOT!?"

I flinched a little and looked up smiling. "No, of course not." He sighed again and turned around to walk away. I stared at his back and turned the other way headed towards the roof.

I walked alone thinking. I have to find my past by myself? Well, I'm dead. Why did we move here?! Again?! I'm going to die. I'll die. I'll die. I'll die. I'll die. I'll die. I'll die. I'll die.

I was too deep in my thoughts to see where I was going and I bumped into someone. I looked up to meet face to face with that boy that looked like Rin. "Sorry." I muttered and took a step to the side and was about to take a forward, until I felt a hand in my hand. I turned back to meet with cerulean blue eyes. Is he my first love?! "H-hi." I nervously said.

"Hey Miku." I jumped a little at my name. "Are you Rin's twin?" I asked. He gave me a questioning look and shook his head. WHAAAAAAATTT!? They look exactly the same! "My name's Rinto Kanami."

Is he really the guy Mikuo talked about? His appearance seems to be like it, but he introduced himself like he didn't know me... Don't tell me he also got into a train crash, lost all his memories, didn't have a care in the world and his cousin died too!? Impossible...his cousin is probably Rin, I mean she's still alive!

I stared at him in awe unconsciously and I got the feeling he felt uncomfortable because he let go of my hand and looked away embarrassed. "Sorry." I apologized. He shocked his head again. "It's fine."

"Hey, you wanna eat lunch on the roof?" He is like Rin...

I said the first thing that popped into my mind.

"Sure."

Len's POV

Has she forgotten about me? She hasn't talked to me since her first day here. And for me to be...so excited...I don't know what to do anymore...

I was in the hallways watching Miku talk to Rin, and for once, the beautiful Rin got rejected. Miku walked away. I ran passed Rin and turned at the corner to meet face to face(literally) with Rinto Kanami. The so-called prince of the class. Yes, he is in my class. He just usually skips...that idiot...Why do I hate him? You say? Well, he stole everything from me...but I can blame him...he doesn't even know because I'm such a wimp!

"Excuse me." He said and stood up and walked away. Even though I might be one of 'the hottest' boys in school, Rinto's always there which makes me so mad!

I stood up and tried recollecting myself again and I took off running to where I last saw Miku. I turned another corner and passed a familiar face. His eyes widened at my appearance and he grabbed my arm.

"Len." He said. "Mikuo." I repeated by saying his name. "Listen, Miku is having some problems in her life, so please don't be mad at her for anything she does. Please." His eyes were filled with hurt and regret. I couldn't help but nod at his response and then run off not wanting to look at his eyes again.

I turned yet another corner and saw Miku with...Rinto...HOW THE HECK DID HE RUN AROUND THE FREAKING SCHOOL!? I stood in the shadows covering my presence. "Wanna have lunch on the roof?" It was the only thing I heard, until Miku spoke up with a big smile. "Sure." For some reason, it broke my heart for her to say that one word.

They headed off. I turned around and met with Neru. "Hey Neru!" I smiled. "Hey, wanna have lunch on the roof?" She asked. I froze, Seriously though, how many people eat lunch on the roof? Lets say half of the student council, Me, Rinto, Rin, Gumi, Neru, and Lenka. You'll meet her later.

"Sure." I responded just like Miku.

* * *

Haha, I know this chapter lacks a ton! Sorry for the mistakes, I speed typed(whatever that is) On my iPad. It's hard typing on an so I Pinot I lacks the history and past, because I have a lot on my plate, like taking care of my house as my dad goes to work. Ok. Well bye.


End file.
